


Adequate

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Thrawn and Persephone [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Persephone wants the d and he is like sure why not, Size Kink, Smut, Thrawn is BIG, Thrawn is a humble brag, Thrawn/ female oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Persephone had really done it now. When she had jumped on the imperial cruiser to escape from a date with the asshole her parents wanted her to marry, she had not realized that it would have been possible to step into an even worse situation than before.Or had she?As they say, once you've gone blue, no one else will do . . . that's how it goes, right?





	1. A Kiss

  
"Freeze!" The officer shouted at her.  
  
Persephone had really done it now. When she had jumped on the imperial cruiser to escape from a date with the asshole her parents wanted her to marry, she had not realized that it would have been possible to step into an even worse situation than before. When an officer aimed his blaster at her and looked at her sternly, she realized she might be in big trouble. She held her hands up and looked nervously at the young officer.   
  
However, on second thought, if they detained her than her intended might break off the engagement due to the ensuing scandal. Hmm . . .  
  
"Do with me what you will, sir!" she declared as she stood with her hands in the air.  
  
He looked at her with the same expression that her friend Daphne would always give her whenever she listened to her drunken 2am rants.   
  
"Just explain what you're doing here," said the man.  
  
"I was just trying to catch a ride," she said.  
  
"Are you aware that you are trespassing on a military vessel?" he asked.    
  
"Sorry!" she said. "Whose ship is this anyway?"  
  
"You are on Grand Admiral Thrawn's ship," said the man.   
  
"Thrawn?" asked Persephone. Wasn't he the famed Chiss admiral? Her heart fluttered excitedly. "Can I meet him?"  
  
He looked a bit taken aback. "Well, I was going to take you to him anyway, because I am just here on a visit and need to double-check the Grand Admiral's set protocol for non-enemy, civilian intruders."  
  
"Really?" said Persephone with excitement. "And who are you?"  
  
"Commander Eli Vanto," he said with exasperation. "And you can put your hands down now."  
  
"I have to say that this day is already going better than it was before this," said Persephone. "Do you think the Grand Admiral will put me under arrest?"  
  
This was the first time Vanto had encountered an intruder who wanted to be detained. He decided it would be best to see how Thrawn wanted to deal with this.   
  
"There always has to be something strange occurring whenever I am around him," Vanto said under his breath.  
  
He then gestured the woman to follow him.    
  
"Come along now. But just know I am keeping my eyes on you," said Vanto. "You could be an assassin."   
  
He led her through the corridors and pressed the comm button in front of a set of doors at the end of the passageway.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Vanto," he said. "I found this random civilian on our ship, and she wants to meet you. What should I do?"  
  
"Bring her in, Commander," said the voice from the other end.  
  
Vanto shook his head in disbelief and led her through the doors.   
  
Persephone's mouth went dry when she saw the Grand Admiral. He sat at a desk in his crisp white uniform. His glowing eyes sized her up immediately at the same time as her brown eyes took him in. His dark hair was gelled in place immaculately. The skin sticking out from his uniform was the blueish tone she had only previously heard about in the stories. He had a strong jaw line and wide shoulders. He definitely looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. Or someone you did want to mess with, depending on your preferences.   
  
She felt so small standing in front of such a powerful presence. She was wearing the skimpy red dress her mother had insisted she put on this morning, and now she was finally glad she had suffered the small scrap of fabric. Thrawn's gaze raked over her exposed shoulders and cleavage and down to the short hemline that barely covered her rear. The stern-looking man seemed nonchalant. _Seemed._ She shivered with excitement.   
  
Vanto crossed his arms and continued to eye her suspiciously.   
  
"Well," he finally spoke. "I am Grand Admiral Thrawn. And you are?"  
  
She could hear her heartbeat in her ears now. "I just go by Persephone."  
  
"Ms. Persephone," said Thrawn. "And it seems as if you have something you need to get off of your chest. You are free to procede."  
  
His choice of phrasing had Vanto blushing. Was Thrawn flirting with the intruder? That couldn't be. Vanto shook the thought out of his head.  
  
Persephone took a step towards his desk.   
  
"Y-you're a Chiss, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
Thrawn nodded.  
  
"I'm impressed you didn't think I was Pantoran," he said.  
  
"My family deals with traders who have traveled all over the Outer Rim," she said. "We have heard tales about your people."  
  
"And what do you know about the Chiss?" asked Thrawn.  
  
He watched the young woman with interest. She did not seem suspicious or frightened like many humans did when they first met him. In fact, he sensed from her energy that she was indeed quite . . . aroused? Now he was very intrigued.   
  
"I have heard that your people are very intelligent and honorable, but they can be proud and arrogant as well," she said.  
  
"I see," he said. "And have you ever spoken to anyone who had actually met a Chiss?"  
  
Persephone nodded. "A spice trader. She had met a Chiss man in deep space."  
  
"And what did she say?" asked Thrawn.  
  
"That he was a fine gentleman," said Persephone carefully.   
  
Thrawn laughed. "And what did she actually say?"  
  
Persephone blushed. "That he had a giant cock, and that was the best night of her life."  
  
Vanto choked on his own saliva and started coughing. Thrawn laughed again.  
  
"Vanto do leave us alone," said Thrawn. "I must continue my conversation with this young lady for research purposes."  
  
Thrawn gestured for Persephone to sit down at the chair across from him. He raised his eyebrows to the confused Vanto.   
  
"What?" Vanto said before catching on. "Oh. _Oh._ Right. I have some urgent business to attend to collating repair reports. Very urgent and very not made up."  
  
He vacated the office leaving Persephone and Thrawn alone.    
  
"Smooth wingman," said Persephone.  
  
"He's a good friend," said Thrawn. "Those are few and far between in my life."  
  
Persephone nodded in understanding.  
  
"And what brings you to my ship?" asked Thrawn.  
  
"I was avoiding my betrothed," she said. "I'd rather you would detain me than spend another minute with him."  
  
"That does not sound very pleasant," said Thrawn. "But such matters rarely are."  
  
"Are you single?" asked Persephone.  
  
"I am currently unattached, yes," said Thrawn.  
  
"Don't you get lonely?" asked Persephone. "Or would you just rather hook up with Chiss ladies when you visit home?"  
  
Thrawn chuckled. He found her straightforwardness rather refreshing from the usual mind games he encountered.   
  
"It's not that I am uninterested in human females," said Thrawn. "I am merely used to being around humans who are either hostile or indifferent to interacting with alien humanoids."  
  
"Really," Persephone says incredulously. "Then why are you working with them?"  
  
"Sometimes putting up with the misconceptions of others is an important means to an end," said Thrawn. "And since becoming Grand Admiral, there is nothing they can really say about it."  
  
Persephone grins. "And what do the Chiss say about sex with outsiders?"  
  
He shrugged again."The Chiss rarely ever come in contact with other species, so it has never really been an issue. In theory, there are no laws against relations or intermarriage with other species. Given your story about the spice trader, I doubt that trysts between traveling Chiss and humans are completely unheard of."  
  
"Have you ever been curious?" asked Persephone.  
  
Thrawn smirked at the very obvious proposition.   
  
"Well, you certainly are," said Thrawn. "What about your betrothed?"  
  
"I want nothing to do with him," she said. "My parents just wanted me to marry someone who could benefit our family business, and he supposedly has connections they need."  
  
"I see," said Thrawn. "You must tell your parents that you refuse to marry that man and will use your own ingenuity and talents to strengthen their business ties."  
  
Persephone nodded. "You're absolutely right. I shouldn't have run away. But then again, I wouldn't have met you."  
  
She lowered her eyelids and licked her lips.  
  
 "And you never answered my question," she insisted.  
  
Thrawn laughed. "Humans are so obvious with their emotions. I could read what you wanted from your face as soon as you walked into my office. If I wasn't interested in having intimate relations with you, then you wouldn't still be sitting here."  
  
"Oh," said Persephone, her heart pounded excitedly.   
  
"I still have some matters to attend to," he said. "But if you would like to make yourself comfortable in my quarters then I will meet you there later."  
  


* * *

  
  
Persephone sat on the double bed in the Grand Admiral's suite. She looked around the bedroom. Thrawn seemed to be into hording random objects. There were shelves filled to the brim with mechanical parts. A table in the corner of the room was covered with a half-dissembled mouse droid and a box of tools.The man liked to keep himself busy.  
  
She wasn't sure if she should undress yet so she just sat on his bed in what she hoped was an alluring and elegant pose. Shortly after, Thrawn entered the room. He looked at her for a long moment and then began to undress nonchalantly as if he did not have an audience.   
  
Persephone observed with interest as Thrawn peeled off the layers of his uniform. He was just as well-built as he had looked clothed.   
  
"Your homeworld is very cold isn't it?" said Persephone.  
  
"Yes," said Thrawn.  
  
"I am sure you have creative ways of keeping each other warm," she said.  
  
"Chiss homes are built with features to regulate the interior climate," said Thrawn. "So such creativity is more for it's own sake."  
  
She blushed. "I see."  
  
When he was down to his shorts, he sat next to her on the bed. He brushed a strand of auburn hair out of her face. She licked her lips. She wasn't sure if Chiss did this any differently than humans. Before she could contemplate her next move, Thrawn's mouth was on hers and his hand was unzipping her dress. She stood up so the red fabric could fall to the floor. Then she sat in his lap and slid her tongue between his lips. His hands were all over her, and her strapless bra joined her dress.   
  
He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She swallowed and caught her breath.  
  
"Are you comfortable with proceeding?" he asked.  
  
"Kriff, yes," she said.   
  
Before she could blink twice, she was on her back, her panties had joined the pile of discarded clothes, and the delicious hunk that was the Grand Admiral was on top of her.   
  
His body completely enveloped hers when he laid on top of her. Persephone only considered herself slightly less than average in height, but everything about Thrawn was big: broad chest, long limbs, and whatever was prodding against her thigh was also very, very big. She wanted to look down to confirm her hypothesis, but Thrawn had her pinned to the bed.   
  
She felt as though if she would melt into the sheets as he lightly nibbled from her earlobe down her neck. She could feel him rutting on her hip as he switched to the other side of her neck, this time biting down a bit harder and following up each nip with a swipe of his tongue.   
  
He looked down on his handiwork.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I forget that humans bruise easily."  
  
"It's alright," she said, completely flushed from head-to-toe at this point.  
  
It was definitely more than alright. He seemed to catch on, because he continued his ministrations down her chest, making sure to suck each breast before moving down her abdomen.   
  
When he neared the patch of hair between her legs, she lost any remaining shred of shyness. She spread her legs and pushed his head exactly where she wanted it. He chuckled and met her eyes as he swiped his tongue between her folds. He started lazily and then began licking and swallowing more and more voraciously. Persephone rolled her hips into his movements and clenched the sheets. Her thighs shook, and she whimpered noisily when he brought her to completion.   
  
When she released his head from the vice grip that was her legs, he looked at her with glittering eyes, and she realized that was the first time she saw a completely unguarded smile on the man's face.  
  
"I hope you found that adequate, since you may have gathered that I am out of practice from lack of having an available partner," he said.   
  
She grinned but stayed silent, knowing that the proof that he was much more than adequate was currently dripping down his chin.   
  
He stood up and opened the drawer in the bedside table. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant.   
  
"It is likely that I am larger than what you are used to, so some extra assistance is necessary in order to make sure you come to no harm," said Thrawn.  
  
Normally when a man said this to her, it was a bluff, but she could tell from the impressive bulge in his shorts that he was being practical rather than bragging about his goods.  
  
"Can I see it?" she asked eagerly.  
  
He slid down his shorts, and Persephone was now at eye-level with the biggest cock she had ever seen in her life. Persephone bit down on her lip and unabashedly stared.   
  
"I hope it lives up to your expectations," said Thrawn with a smirk.  
  
_Now_ he was bragging.   
  
Persephone moved closer and wrapped her hand around his thick shaft. His cock was almost the same color as the rest of his body, but the head had more of a pinkish tinge. A patch of blackish-blue hair surrounded his shaft and went down to his balls. She gave them a light squeeze and he sighed blissfully.   
  
She looked at his face, and while he did not blush like a human would, she could tell by his parted lips and dilated pupils that he liked her attention very much. _Oh, this would be fun._ She pulled his hips closer to her face and wrapped her lips around the head of cock. His breath hitched. She sucked as much as she could get into her mouth and worked both of her hands down the rest of his length. When she rubbed his cock against the inside of her cheek, he gasped something in a language she could not understand. She moved her mouth off of his cock and licked around his balls and back up his shaft. She lapped up the precum that started to collect at the head.  
  
"It tastes the same," she said with fascination.   
  
Thrawn threw his head back and laughed heartily at this. She was nearly taken aback, but it was a very pleasant sound that made a rush of joy fill her chest. Persephone leaned back on the bed and spread her legs invitingly. Thrawn uncapped the bottle he had been clutching and kissed her again as he pushed two slick fingers inside of her.   
  
Persephone sighed into his kisses, and he fingered her slowly. She shifted her hips so he could add another finger. She quivered as he massaged her insides.   
  
"I want it now," she said against his mouth.  
  
He hummed eagerly and sat back up. He liberally poured some more lube over his giant erection before tossing the bottle aside. He knelt between her legs and pressed the head against her opening. She gasped as his massive girth began to stretch her open. He rubbed her thigh reassuringly as he slowly pressed into her. Persephone could see that his legs were trembling from the effort it took him not to just ram into her. She counted her breaths as he filled her more and more.   
  
When he finally bottomed out, she thought she saw stars. When her vision came back into focus, she realized it was her lover's glowing eyes looking down at her.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
She realized that her nails were digging into his biceps. She lowered her hands back down to the bed and Thrawn held onto to them as she got used to the sensation. She had never felt so stretched and full in her life. She realized that she liked it very much.   
  
"You can move now," she said.  
  
Thrawn started with shallow thrusts, and she wrapped her legs around him.   
  
"Kriff!" she gasped and tightened her grip on his hands.   
  
The new angle had him rubbing against a very sweet spot every time his cock rubbed in and out of her opening.   
  
"Yes!" she cried out. "Do it!"  
  
He sped up the pace of his thrusts and gasped a few things in Cheunh that Persephone could not understand, but the tone was quite similar to when her previous gentlemen friends had uttered phrases in Basic such as "oh, your pussy is so kriffing tight" and "you are so wet for me, baby." However, Persephone had to admit that such sentiments sounded much more sexy in Cheunh.  
  
"Don't hold anything back," Persephone pleaded. "I can take it. I want it!"  
  
Thrawn made a sound similar to a growl. He pinned both of her wrists above her head and fucked her in hard, fast thrusts. Persephone moaned loudly, and Thrawn's standard-issue bed frame slammed violently against the wall.   
  
"Y-YES THRAWN DO IT OH YES PLEASE DON'T STOP!"  
  
Her head was thrown back, and her senses were now limited to hearing Thrawn's increasingly raspy breaths and feeling the heat that was pooling in her abdomen.   
  
"I'm going to -!" Her insides clenched around him as she reached the point of ecstasy.  
  
He finished quickly after her, and her tightness milked every last drop out of him.  
  
He rolled off of her, and they stayed there gasping for breath for a minute.   
  
When Thrawn could finally speak again, he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Adequate?" he asked.  
  
Persephone swatted at him playfully and kissed him. Thrawn pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. It made her feel safe. That was the last thought she had before she fell into a blissful sleep.  


* * *

  
The next day Persephone stood next to the shuttle that would take her back home. She looked at Thrawn reluctantly.  
  
"Can I see you again?" she asked.  
  
"Would you like that, Persephone?" Thrawn asked.  
  
"Yes," she said. "I would like that very much."  
  
"Then I am sure something can be arranged," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"And make sure to check you holopad," he said. "I sent you some contacts that should help your family's business."  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
He squeezed her hand and held onto it for a moment longer than appropriate for a customary gesture.   
  
She smiled at him again and boarded the shuttle.  
  
Vanto came up behind him as he watched it roll away.   
  
"Grand Admiral?" he asked.  
  
"Speak," said Thrawn.  
  
Vanto gave him a smirk. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Thrawn smiled.


	2. The Vase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you knew that the Empire would fail," she said. "What would you do?"

The first moon was just appearing on the horizon as evening turned into night.   
  
"Persephone," said Thrawn in that tone that she knew all too well meant that the gears were rapidly spinning in his mind. "This artwork. It is from your home planet, is it not?"  
  
She nodded and picked up the vase that he had placed in front of her. It was not at all an uncommon occurrence for Thrawn to ask her opinion on such matters. Over the last two years of knowing him, she had become used to him seeking her observations on a variety of subjects. The vase had been crafted from blown glass with various yellow and orange swirls blending into a greenish-brown background.  
  
"Wow," she said. "I haven't seen one of these in a while."  
  
Thrawn leaned forward on the conference room table. Persephone had received a message to meet him at the imperial base, and a droid had escorted her to a chamber usually used for strategy meetings.  
  
"This vessel was crafted from two different types of glass," said Thrawn."This is not only for aesthetic purposes."  
  
Thrawn reached for the vase and tapped it forcefully against the table. The vase did not even crack.  
  
"It makes the overall structure stronger when the different glass molecules merge in the cooling process," he said.  
  
Persephone nodded.  
  
"What do you think this says about your people?" he asked.  
  
"That we are not afraid to take risks in order to create something worth while?" she mused.  
  
"Yes," he said. "And what else?"  
  
"We care more about end results than retaining any so-called societal purity," she speculated.  
  
Thrawn nodded. "Which is clear from the fact that 60% of the workforce is comprised of those who were born on different planets. Your politicians also seem to take this approach when it comes to diplomacy. Do you find this wise?"  
  
"We are so close to wild space, that it is a must," she said. "Many of the Empire's proclivities are useless, if not even detrimental to us out here."  
  
Persephone swallowed nervously wondering if she had gone too far saying such a thing to the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy. Thrawn noticed this and his gaze softened. He smiled at her, reassuringly, and tapped his lap. She moved over to him and sat across his legs. He absent-mindedly stroked her long hair as he continued speaking.  
  
"You and I are of the same mind on this issue," said Thrawn. "However, when one thinks in the long-term, is it not sometimes necessary to bear such proclivities in favor of future security?"  
  
"I suppose so," she said. "Only if the ends truly justify the means. The only issue with that is one can only completely know with the benefit of hindsight."  
  
"Or accurate predictions," said Thrawn with confidence.  
  
Persephone nodded and leaned her head against the crisp white shoulder of his uniform.  
  
"If you knew that the Empire would fail," she said. "What would you do?"  
  
"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he said. "Besides the vase, which is indeed fascinating in its own right."  
  
"What exactly do you want to talk about?" she asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the clean scent of imperial soup.  
  
"Art," he said, though the tone of his voice conveyed much more.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The second moon was now at its highest point. The vase has been carefully placed out of the way on a chair. Heavy breaths filled the chamber. The table was now clear of everything except for Persephone's bare heaving breasts and the side of her face as the Grand Admiral mounted her with heated thrusts. Neither of them could have pinpointed the exact moment when their discussion of artwork and culture had turned so sexy, but the result was that Grand Admiral's tunic and shirt were on the floor, his trousers and shorts pushed hastily down his muscular thighs, and Persephone's dress and undergarments were inexplicably hanging in separate corners of the room.   
  
Persephone was pinned down firmly on the table, though she wouldn't have moved an inch even if her lover would have moved the strong hand gripping her wrists together. All she could think of was how much he filled her with every gasping thrust. And how much she longed to be his in every way.   
  
It could have been when he had mentioned offhandedly that Chiss and human reproductive systems were so similar that there was an 98% chance of producing viable offspring from unprotected copulation.   
  
She whimpered as Thrawn leaned over her and bit down on the spot on her neck that sent tingles down her spine. He felt her insides flutter around his member as his teeth danced over the purple mark that had barely faded from last time.  
  
It could have also been the part where Thrawn mentioned if on the off chance that he did have to return to his people, then it could easily be considered an ill omen for the future of the Eighth Family if he did not have a spouse to escort him to his 40th birthday proceedings. It was hard to tell how embellished this statement was given how much emphasis the Chiss place on public ceremonies.   
  
Anyone could have walked in on them in such a vulnerable position, but of course Thrawn kept one hand free in case he had to grab the blaster that dangled on his pushed down belt. Otherwise, both of them were beyond the point of caring if anyone saw how his body enveloped hers, how they fit so well together, or the small pool of drool dripping from her wide open mouth, down her chin and onto the hard surface. He kept his eyes on the door, surprised that nobody had come in from all of her screaming adoration of his giant cock or the shouted pleas to put a baby in her. It was more likely that if anyone had heard, they knew better than to interrupt them.   
  
But Thrawn was almost certain that their discussion had turned into such outright debauchery when he had whispered a secret in her ear, and she had nodded her ascent after he had procured a colorful ring from his pocket. That was the point when she had thrown her arms around his neck and time had moved simultaneously fast and slow.   
  
And now that glittering ring was the only thing she was wearing. Her thighs trembled before he felt the evidence of her passion drip against his leg. He kissed her neck and whispered a few more words that were for her ears only before he gasped and filled her with his own promise.  
  
Thrawn had so many loose ends to tie up and messages to send before he fled the Empire. But when he would think about that special moment later on, Thrawn was glad that he took the time to cherish the moment when they made their first child together. Thrawn would proudly consider their son a work of art molded from Persephone's beauty and open-mindedness and his own strength and perseverance. Yes, Thrawn and Persephone would later have that convoluted ceremony that was designed  for the eyes of others, but that night when they had made love on a conference room table was when Persephone had truly pledged her life to him. And only Persephone knew that was also the night when Thrawn pledged his heart and his soul to her.   
  
No matter what the future held, a love such as theirs would last longer than the stars themselves.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but it felt right like this. Hope you enjoyed!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this lol . . . I just really like Thrawn, okay? :D


End file.
